The Underland Chronicles - Book 6 - The Return of The Warrior
by Underland 101
Summary: It's been months since Gregor has heard from the Underland, But trouble has been brewing, the Underland is in trouble and a new prophecy has been found. Gregor and Luxa will once again unite and work together, embracing their relationship to overcome a great enemy that nobody saw coming. Regalia and the whole Underland's fate rests in the hands of only a few humans...
1. Chapter 00 - Information

**This page is information about the story and is not in correlation with the story.**

In my version of the story, **Gregor was 16** when he first arrived in the Underland, **turned 17** while down there, and left while **still 17**. Reason for this is I thought that him being 12 was, a bad idea for a romantic/fiction/mystery book, especially fighting in wars, **Luxa** is also the same, **was 16** , **turned 17, still 17** , _**both are nearing 18**_ , keep that in mind.

 **All other characters remain the same**

Some things in this book are not the same, just keep in mind that I have not wrote an actual fanfiction/book before so it's gonna be an experience

All chapters in this book will be small but will be produced often or whenever I have time, I am hoping that this book will have at least 20 chapters minimum, for your enjoyment, and if it gets positive reviews, I will also create another book, anyways, hope you enjoy :D

 **Summery**

It's been months since Gregor has heard from the Underland, But trouble has been brewing, the Underland is in trouble and a new prophecy has been found.

Gregor and Luxa will once again unite and work together, embracing their relationship to overcome a great enemy that nobody saw coming. Regalia and the whole underland's

fate rests in the hands of only a few humans, who knows what can happen...


	2. Chapter 01 - The Scroll

**The Scroll - Chapter 1**

* * *

It's been 7 months and 8 days since he last heard from the Underland, as his internal clock never seemed to forget. His family had been planning on moving to Virginia but as recent events unfolded and a job for his dad had appeared, they decided it was worth the risk to stay in new york. While he was enjoying his life back in the Overland, he was missing out on so much. His scars had made a bigger difference than he had thought, he had to skip gym class in school, couldn't wear shorts or t-shirts in summer, or even just relax on the beach. His friends didn't know why he was doing all this, but they still supported him, which he was very grateful for, to know he still had friends. With all of this going on he still had fun, doing the many activities that a normal person would do, you know, just practicing echolocation and sword moves. He actually managed to take up gymnastics, of course, he had to cover his entire body but this seemed to help his flexibility a lot. His family had been trying to get past everything that had happened in the Underland, the rats, the death, the plague, the near death experiences, but no matter how many times they tried to forget about it, it always seemed to come up by accident in a conversation.

"hey mom, is that bacon I smell?" Gregor said drowsily, he had just woken up, no more than 10 minutes ago due to the smell. "ahh, knew you'd wake up son, and why yes it is, you've got a keen sense of smell don't you." Gregor felt a tinge of sadness go through his body, remembering Twitchtip, it was like a shock of electricity going through his veins, his mother noticed this and almost immediately knew what she had said, all she managed to mumble out was a soft "sorry..." Gregor knew she hadn't done it on purpose but he still couldn't help but feel sad. Attempting to change the subject and get out of there, Gregor remembered he had been starting a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of his room, he instinctively said "hey um... I've got some clothes that could use some washing up in my room ill bring them down to the laundry room." His mother agreed and let him go down, on any other occasion she would have forbid it on the chance he might sneak off and run away, but a new laundry machine had been installed and it had covered up the duct, which meant he couldn't even sneak off if he tried.

As Gregor went down the steps into the laundry room he noticed something odd, the laundry machine had been moved, not by much, maybe only a few centimeters, but it had evidently been moved. As the laundry machine weighed a few hundred pounds, since it was one of the new double ones, which was also secured to the floor, he wondered what could possibly have moved it. Then he noticed them, the thousands of tiny little claw marks and footprints, all around the room. They all lead to the laundry machine, Gregor knew something was up, this wasn't natural, then he remembered. Ripred had sent an army of regular-sized rats up to his house one day to convince him to come back, but no, he hadn't heard from them in months, it must just be his imagination. but a few squeaks brought him back to reality, obviously noting he was drifting off and continued walking by, the rats thought something was up, but Gregor knew better, he knew it was on purpose. Against his better judgement, he bent down and looked behind the machine. Something caught his eye, a glint of metal, the duct, it was shifted off the wall, and stuck between its metal hinges, swaying in the current, was a small rolled up scroll...


	3. Chapter 02 - The Preperation

**Chapter 02 - The Preperation**

* * *

Gregor couldn't believe his eyes, he hadn't heard from the Underland in months and now they surprise him with this! Gregor knew his mother had made it very clear that we were moving, which was the reason the Underland had not been in contact, but Gregor guessed that they must have found out with cockroaches or rat spies somewhere. If they were willing to send out spies to find Gregor than he knew something was happening, Gregor had been so caught up in thought he hadn't even looked at the scroll. He quickly snapped back into reality, loaded the laundry up and started it for the noise to make sure nobody got suspicious. Once he was in the clear he unraveled the note, a few clumps of dirt and dust fell off and on the scroll, neatly printed in what he assumed to be Nerissa's handwriting, was a small note, just a few words long, but still enough to make his spine shiver from top to bottom...

Gregor, I wish this could be under better circumstances.  
We need you back more than ever now, a new enemy has emerged.  
It threatens everything and everyone... do what you must to come  
Be by the parks entrance within 4 hours, and Gregor, I still love you.  
I hope you're reading this, and the warrior may not be dead after all...

 **Luxa.**

Gregor didn't know what to think, all he knew was he was now heading up the stairs into his room, as if had been planning for this to happen, and to be all truthful he may have been. Over the last few months, he had never truly given up hope that he may one day return, he had taken one of his old backpacks and filled it with basic supplies, 2 waterproof flashlights, a pack of 12 batteries, and a few rolls of duct tape, which seemed to be becoming more and more useful in his last adventures. He hadn't even had time to respond to his mother when he bounded up the stairs, which seemed to cause some alarm because now she was right after him questioning him about what's going on. Knowing his mother would immediately stop and forbid him from returning to the Underland he had to say something to stop her, "Mom, I know you will hate me for this, but I'm going back, there in danger, and I don't know what I would do if they all died because I couldn't go, now please, don't stop me and just get away, I'm going and that's it!" Gregor hadn't meant for the last part to come out as aggressive as it may have been, but it seemed to do the trick as his mothers face wasn't so much as angry but as sad, she took a second and her face seemed to go back to normal, all she said was "Here, you dropped this..." She held up Gregors black bat, Ares, Gregor didn't know how to respond, she wasn't grounding him, not yelling at him, nothing, she just seemed a little sad, but still worried at the same time, but there was something different about her worried expression, as if it wasn't directed toward him. All he could say was a simple, saddened "Thanks mom." Both of them knew it was for more than her returning his bat.

Gregor continued up the stairs, re thinking of the note, what could she have meant by a new enemy, weren't all the main ones friendly now, all he could think of was the cutters, but if they have lasted 7 months they must have been able to rebuild and defend from them. The next sentence was a little more ominous, it threatens everything and everyone, which even included her, Luxa, the girl Gregor couldn't stop thinking about. He knew it couldn't be good, nothing about that sentence could possibly be good. The one thing Gregor couldn't quite understand was the last sentence, the warrior may not be dead after all, what could she possibly mean by that, the prophecy had depicted his "death" as it was called, he had made that whole show in front of everyone, how could he not be "dead".

With all of his thinking he had nearly forgotten to pack a certain item in his bag, the one thing he knew he couldn't forget, his photo of him and Luxa, the last moment that they had shared, that sad, but yet enjoyable none the less moment, right before Gregor went off to "die". And with that Gregor headed down the stairs, by this time his sisters had woken and had already been filled in briefly by his mom, they knew he was leaving just not to where, but they could sure guess by his face when Gregor came down the stairs, Lizzie only looked in disappointment, knowing what had happened last time, knowing the tragedies of that land, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. he said his goodbyes, hugged them all then took off, not knowing what could possibly await him down in the Underland, what new horrors or memories he would discover when he returned, all he knew was he was finally going to see Luxa again, and with that thought, he grinned from side to side and nearly let out a laugh, he was finally going to return to the place that he could never forget...


	4. Chapter 03 - Re-United

**Chapter 03 -** Re-United ( _and it feels so good)_

* * *

Gregor arrived at the stone in the center of the park, crowbar in hand and backpack on his back, he scouted the area, it was still morning so not many people were out, a few joggers were around the area but they left as quickly as they came. Once the area was clear enough Gregor jammed the crowbar underneath and heaved, it slid the rock easily but did make some loud noises. He let out a few fake coughs into the passageway just to make sure that the coast was clear and he wasn't going to be ambushed like he has been in the past. The images came back a little foggy, he has been practicing his echolocation but only with things in his sight, around corners he was still a little rusty, the image revealed 2 figures, one was a bat, as it stretched out its large wings, and the other was a humanoid figure, around the same height as Gregor. Gregor decided it was clear and went in and moved the stone back into position behind him. Now that he was closer he let out another cough and it revealed the humanoid figure was in fact female, but at this sight Gregor got excited, he knew it was possibly Luxa, it would make sense as she was the one who wrote the note for him to come down, but he still wasn't sure. Once he rounded the corner and turned on his flashlight, the beam hit the figure and his heart nearly exploded. It was her, the one person he could never forget. Gregor forgot all the practicing he had been doing on the way to the park and let out his excuse for a hello,

"Hey Luxa, Long time no see hey?" Gregor could see Luxa's face brighten up at his voice, Luxa looked happy, but there was something else with her, she seemed a little confused "Ya I guess it has been." Gregor sensed something was wrong, like he was missing something. All he said was "Hey, so how'd you guys know I was in New York, didn't you think I was in Virginia?" That's when Luxa must have realized it because her puzzled look became relief "didn't you get all my letters, or was it or your mother who threw them out..." That's when it hit Gregor, the look on his mom's face, it wasn't worry of losing Gregor, it was worry that he might find out about Luxa's Letters. He almost couldn't believe it, why would she do that! It's not like letters ever hurt anybody, the one line of communication that Gregor had was cut off. With all the confusion Gregor must have leaned against a wall somewhere along the line. He still couldn't believe it, for all the Underland knew, he could be dead- for all Luxa knew, he could be dead. His mother could have at least let him write back that he couldn't reply, something, not just leaving both of them in the dark. Gregor seemed to mumble out a quick "Luxa, I didn't know..." Luxa seemed to be happier, but noticing that Gregor was very confused and worried, she looked at him and said "Gregor, it's alright, you didn't know." Gregor didn't understand, how could it be ok, how could that be ok, just leaving her in the dark. "No, it's not Luxa, it's not alright, for all you knew I could have been dead!" The last part seemed to be less hostile and more saddening, for all she knew he could have been dead, what would she have done if he was dead.

Luxa seemed to notice his struggles, she kind of stood there for a second, then before Gregor even had time to react, she rushed towards Gregor, picking him up with a hug, which seemed to knock the air out of Gregors lungs, but just enough remained for him to mumble out "thanks, I needed that." They kind of just stood there, frozen in time, like nothing else mattered but them, Like the 7 months just disappeared, that's when it happened, there faces came closer together. Then, finally the one thing Gregor had been dreaming of for the last 7 months happened, they kissed.

 **Hey guys, tried my best to make this moment, like, romantic yet still following story. hope you liked it**

 **anyways, if your enjoying this please say so :D**

 **also if you have a recommendation or something you would like to happen also mention that, helps out a lot as**

 **I try to make as many changes as possible to make it fit.**


	5. Chapter 04 - The Arrival

**Chapter 04 - The Arrival**

* * *

Gregor was taken by surprise by the sudden action, but he didn't decline it, he had been waiting for this moment for 7 months now. He just stood there staring, he couldn't get over her, noticing how they had nearly spent a good 10 minutes just standing there, Luxa spoke up and said: "Hey, we better get going, auroras just waiting for us up ahead." Gregor agreed, he couldn't wait to get back to Regalia. As they turned the corner Aurora was standing there, her magnificent coat of fur shone brightly in the flashlight, Aurora noticing Gregor's approach purred a soft "Greetings overlander, we best be getting to Regalia" As they hopped on Aurora, Gregor checked to see if he still had the photo of Luxa, good, it was still there, right where he left it. Luxa, seeing Gregor reach for something looked and saw the corner of the photo, She quickly said "Hey what's that!" swiping it from Gregor, upon realizing what it was Luxa blushed, it was the first time Gregor had seen her do that in quite a while. Luxa noticed Gregor staring she said, "Oh don't worry Gregor." Handing back his photo, "I've got my own." She slowly pulled out her photo of them dancing from her bag. She never forgot him, even when he never responded to her letters, she never forgot him. They sat there as Aurora flew down towards Regalia, just staring at each other, Gregor noticed a few more scars, which was strange considering they were allied with the rats now, so why would there be any more scars, "Hey Luxa, how did you get those scars, aren't we allied with all the bad guys now?" She let out a sigh, Gregor realized he must have said something wrong, but Luxa answered his question "Gregor, there is many things you are not aware of that has happened over the past 7 months. After you left, a group of rats thought that the bonding wasn't a good enough reason to be allies, they were still convinced that we were evil. They were being escorted back to their homes a few days later, I was there to oversee it since I had bonded to Riped, he made me swear that nothing bad would happen to the rats. The group of rats that had thought it was a bad idea launched a surprise attack from inside the escort, they killed nearly 7 humans and their bats before we could take them out" "Wait, What! I thought we were suppose to be all good to each other now, wait, what do you mean by nearly killed them?" "Gregor, I was the 7th, I was directly in the center, handing out food and water to the deprived and injured. That's when they attacked, Aurora barely had time to drag me out." Gregor didn't know how to respond, Luxa just handed back his photo and they sat there in silence as Aurora glided in.

Aurora turned sharply than popped out of a cave, then, slowly, the small bright ball in the distance slowly became larger and larger before eventually, Gregor could make out the walls. A nearby patrol noticed Aurora and came to investigate, as they approached they noticed that 2 people, not 1 were riding the bat, it seemed to startle them a bit as they slowed down, then resumed, but once they close enough they noticed Gregor, one of the scouts announced "Overlander! You return! We shall clear you through the gates." They approached the city walls and eventually the large gates, they opened as Gregor and Luxa came near, they flew through and headed towards the capital. A few people looked up at the sight of Aurora and noticed Gregor, people started announcing his name once he went over top, even though he didn't want to say it out loud, it did feel good to be admired. As Aurora neared the palace, a few guards came to the landing site to make sure we weren't in any immediate distress or injuries, Gregor senses that it must be a surprise or something to them that Luxa had been flying. after they were quickly checked, Luxa and Gregor just stood there, Gregor was taking it all back in, all the sights, all the smells, everything, it was like he was returning to his second home. Luxa who was at this point almost dragging Gregor through all the hallways made a quick snap with her fingers which seemed to get Gregor out of whatever land he was in, bringing him back to the world. Luxa and Gregor eventually came to a set of doors that lead to, what Gregor remembered at least to be Luxa's living quarters, what he encountered seemed to be something the exact opposite, When he entered the room he saw letters, books, and half eaten feasts scattered throughout the rooms. Gregor kind of just made a "What the..." sound while Luxa sheepishly brought him through, she spoke in a saddened gloomy tone, as she looked around the room "So, Gregor, when you disappeared and my immediate duties had been finished, I crashed alright, I couldn't take it... the moment I had my thoughts to myself and stopped worrying about other things I just hid in here, for weeks I had stayed in this room, confined from the rest of the palace. The more that I didn't hear from you through my letters the worse it got, I thought you had forgotten about me-" Gregor tried to interrupt, how could he ever forget about her, EVER! "But, when I sent a few cockroaches to investigate, they saw your mother throwing them into some sort of metal box. I got a little better after that, but it did cross my mind a few times how you never noticed it, or accidently came across it, I had started thinking you had agreed with your mothers decision. After that one thought came across my mind it didn't stop, until... Until I noticed something, my wall, over there (pointing to a corner), I was sitting on that wall one day when a small door opened. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, I thought it couldn't be real, but when I crawled through it, it was the exact opposite, it opened up into a second prophecy room Gregor, with all the prophecies that didn't sound, I guess you could say, realistic enough, they were mostly nonsense to me. Eventually, I gave up but as I was leaving I noticed a line of words on the wall, the one sentence that gave me something I had never had in a very long time, hope" Gregor looked at Luxa, somewhere through her story she must have started tearing up because she looked as if she was crying, and truthfully, Gregor was pretty sure he was too.

 **Hey guys/gals, hope your enjoying, my goal is to upload a new chapter after either, every 20 views or 4 new visitors, if you are enjoying make sure to follow so you don't miss anything! Underland 101 out! :D**

 **PS: Sorry for any spelling or, copied sentences, I noticed one as I was reading through my work on my last chapter, ill try to make sure it doesnt happen that much, but I do make most of these chapters in less then a hour, want to get em out to you guys/gals fast.**


	6. Chapter 05 - The Prophecy

**Chapter 05 - The Prophecy**

* * *

Luxa led Gregor to the corner and pressed on a stone that looked perfectly aligned with the hall, nearly impossible to even see, but sure enough, it clicked and opened a small door just like she said. Seeing as it was very dark in the room Gregor took out one of his flashlights and turned it on, as they crawled inside the room seemed to grow in size until it was nearly the same dimensions as any other room. Gregor looked around, there must have been a good 20 prophecies on the walls, everything, just as she said nonsense, most weren't even in English, just random letters to Gregor. Luxa led him over to a wall near the doorway and told him to shine his light on one of the bricks, upon the light reaching the wall Gregor could make out the words Luxa had told him about, it seemed to make a prophecy but he couldn't stop focusing on the line of words, the simple, yet very important words, they read

 **2 Lovers, over and under, one is dead, the other died with,  
Seemingly gone forever, but resurrected, for time is not in their favor**

Gregor just stood there, staring at it. One is dead, which was him, the warrior most likely, and the other died with... Luxa, she died with him, well, not literally, but she lost herself when he left. But resurrected, for time is not in the favor. It must mean something, this line was so clear, they need to come back together and fix something, something bad if time is not in the favor then what could it possibly be, a surprise attack maybe? As if to answer his question right on cue, Luxa nudged him to read the rest of the wall, as he drifted off in thought he must have forgotten that there was still more to it. He dragged his finger along all the lines just to find where it started, the mess of other words made it nearly impossible to notice anything, until finally, he found the start, Luxa had put a strip of paper over the top of it to mark the title, it read;

 **~~The Prophecy of the Resurrected~~**

 _ **From over and under, they intertwine**_

 _ **to form a human vine.**_

 _ **Time ticks and the floor clicks,**_

 _ **2 Lovers, over and under, one is dead, the other died with.**_

 _ **Seemingly gone forever, but resurrected, for time is not in their favor**_

 _ **The newfound enemy, comes from within the vines**_

 _ **The Queen and Warrior, with a rat and a bat, and someone along the way.**_

 _ **when time is done, there will only be 4.**_

 _ **Where the water meets rock, there will be a shock.**_

 _ **Over and Under, and Over and Under, for where will the warrior stand**_

Gregor tried to make sense of it, but he couldn't quite understand it, a few of the parts he thought he got, like the newfound enemy, comes from within the vines. That must mean that the creature, or creatures, that threaten Regalia must be in the jungle. He also understood, or at least, thinks he understands the where water meets rock, there will be a shock, he must be surprised somewhere along the way. He also noted the part going over and under, where will the warrior stand, possibly overland and Underland, with the rest of sandwiches prophecy he didn't quite know. Luxa seemed to be reading the prophecy too, trying to see something she might have not seen before, that's when Luxa whispered "Gregor I must tell you something, I was the one who brought you here, and I don't just mean the note or the trip down. nobody else knew of it before I had left to pick you up. Nobody knows of this prophecy, as I am to be Queen in a year they would never allow me to do anything so dangerous, but as you can see, it clearly wants us to go together, The Queen and Warrior. But I fear they will not let me, even if this prophecy says so, we must only tell those who we _trust with our lives_ , understand?" Gregor nodded, he thought he had been brought here under the permission of everyone, not knowing it was a surprise visit, that must be why the patrol was surprised to see me, and they had to check up on us. He knew it was a bad idea, but, with everything that's been happening, if it meant seeing Luxa than he knew he had to take it.

As they crawled out of the doorway and shut it behind them, a voice could be heard coming down the hall, Gregor could recognize it from anywhere, Ripred "Hey! Is that my little rager I smell in here!" As he turned the corner Gregor got a sight he thought he would never see, this great big threatening rat that you would never want to see in a fight, here he was, groomed so smooth it didn't even look like fur and it was smiling from nearly ear to ear. Gregor let out a little chuckle noticing his smile and how he had been groomed, that's when Ripred's smile turned more into a snarl when he said "Just because I look like this don't mean I can still beat you boy." Gregor considered laughing again but Ripred beat him to it with his own chuckle "That sure got the smile off you face." Gregor looked at Luxa before she said "It's ok Gregor, _he knows already_." Gregor felt a little relieved knowing that Luxa trusted Ripred with her life, at least somebody was looking out for her. Gregor felt relieved at the thought that she wasn't completely alone in her room all that time...

 **Making a prophecy that's _somewhat_ interesting is hard work...**


	7. Chapter 06 - The Disaster

**Chapter 06 - The Disaster**

* * *

Gregor, Ripred, and Luxa where going through the halls when a guard ran up to them, nearly out of breath panting "Luxa... Aurora... Injured... Jungle... Was Attacked!" Luxa's face went paler than Gregor thought even possible, she looked as if she was going to faint, "Luxa... Why was Aurora in the jungle?" Ripred seemed to not notice the fact she looked as if she was having a panic attack, "I... I... I sent her out there to investigate, she was looking for anywhere there could be a large source of water... that... that meets the rocks... I guess she must have been followed by a patrol because of the suspicious behavior... She could have died because of me..." And with that, the guard escorted them down to the hospital wing, as they got closer they could see more people staring at them, wondering what was going on, when they noticed Gregor they gave him a polite nod, must have gotten word that I've been here, not much of a surprise anymore. When they arrived at the hospital room that Aurora was in, they looked through the glass and even Ripred nearly fainted, what lie before them looked much worse than even the Plague did, here was this once beautiful bat, now she was strung up to the ceiling upside down and her wing looked as if it had been ripped in half, there was blood everywhere, bandages were soaked and here wing was hanging on by some silken threads. Her body was covered in bald spots nearly as big as Gregor's head. There must have been thousands of bites, all oozing some sort of purple liquid, not blood, but something else, the doctors inside the room were dressed in what looked to be makeshift hazmat suits and were using syringes to collect as much purple ooze as possible. Gregor noticed something moving, something inside the purple liquid, as a drop of it fell from her skin it burst like some sort of egg and thousands of tiny worms spewed out of the purple goop. Gregor couldn't stand the sight, as if on cue Gregor collapsed with Luxa collapsing beside him a few seconds later.

When he awoke he was in another hospital room. A few nurses came and checked on him until he was cleared to leave around an hour later, apparently, He had collapsed and hit his head but Luxa fell over and knocked it again cushioning her fall. Eventually once he felt rested enough he stood up and started walking around, he looked around for Luxa but couldn't find her anywhere in whatever wing of the hospital he was in, so eventually, he left and went looking for her in her room. When he approached the entrance and looked inside he saw multiple people cleaning up her room, they must have assumed it was ok for them to come in now that Luxa was no longer secluding herself. Gregor entered and they gave him some polite nods, "Hey, do any of you know where Luxa is?" They all looked around at each other and eventually, one of them spoke up and said."She was in here, but when we arrived she didn't seem to be here." Gregor knew she must be hiding in the secret room, how else would she have just disappeared from her room. Gregor waited around the room, helping out the cleaners until eventually, they left, they thanked them for his help and he said it was no problem. A few moments after they left the room Gregor went over to the corner of the room and pressed down on the stone, the door clicked open and he crawled down into the room closing it behind him. Like he assumed, he noticed a torch flickering illuminating the room and Luxa was asleep down next to it in front of the prophecy. He slowly made his way over and tapped on her shoulder to wake her. She awoke, noticing Gregor and sat upwards. "How long have you been there Gregor?" she said rubbing the dust out of her eyes. "I just arrived, how have you been, with all that's happened, with aurora" She sat there, just staring at the flickering lights on the walls, eventually she spoke up and said "Well, the doctors say she's going to live but they don't know if she will fly again, and if she did not as well as she did before. As for the purple ooze, they said they have no idea what it could be, the creatures inside of it, they have discovered to be maggots, obviously for you, they must have been much larger, they said that if the scouts didn't find her she could have died and had those things eat her. They still don't know what happened, the scouts say they found her near a drinkable water source but she had landed in a pile of the ooze that must have been covered by a thin layer of grass." Luxa noticing she was rambling on stopped and stared at Gregor, "I'm worried for her Gregor, I'm her bond, I should have been there for her..." A tear started forming in her eye, Gregor wiped it away, "Don't worry Luxa, she's going to be fine, after all, If she's bonded with you, she won't let death tell her what to do." She let out a laugh, "You're right, she is as stubborn as I am." They crawled their way out of the tunnel and closed it behind them. Luxa looked around, noticing it was clean, this must have meant something to her because she looked sad, she must have thought of it as a reminder of who she had been waiting for eventually, she looked at Gregor for an answer as to what happened, all he said was "Well, that's what happens when you go to sleep in a secret room." They let out a light chuckle and left the room.

As they were going through the hospital, Gregor asked a nurse as to if she remembered how long he had been sleeping, she told him that he was out for about a day, they kept Gregor under because he had a minor head injury and didn't want him to be confused. Luxa must have woke up earlier than him if she was able to go to her room. This meant that they hadn't seen Aurora in most likely 20 or so hours, which gave them some sort of hope that she might be doing better. When they arrived at her hospital wing a few doctors were leaving Auroras room with some jars full of the purple ooze, one of them seemed only half full which must have meant that they finished. When Luxa and Gregor looked in, Aurora did seem to be doing much better as her wing had been stitched up more and all the cuts and bandages were replaced. Aurora's eyes seemed to flicker open, here gaze seemed to wander the room until eventually land on Luxa, she let out some sort of sound that was incomprehensible but Gregor and Luxa both knew what she meant, she found something, something very important, and with that, her eyes closed from exhaustion, leaving Luxa and Gregor to their thoughts.

 **Hey guys, thanks for all the views, got like 70 in 1 day. Hope your all enjoying, also might increase chapters to 20-30**

 **or around that area due to being on chapter 6 without them even leaving Regalia or putting a plan into place.**

 **Also, if you do find any errors, please tell me so in a review, I'll always try to fix them, examples are, repeated words,  
repeated sentences (this editor likes to do that sometimes) or just sentences that make litterally no sense, etc. Ill always try to make my work better :D**


	8. Chapter 07 - The Plan

**Chapter 07 - The Plan**

* * *

Luxa and Gregor walked around the palace looking for Ripred, just as they were about to give up they found him in one of the kitchens eating some leftover shrimp, even though he may look nice he was still the same old Ripred. They casually made their way down to Luxa's quarters and once it was clear they started putting ideas together on what to do, Luxa spoke up first "So, as you all know by now, I had sent Aurora out to find something and it clearly looks like she did, the prophecy states for a bat to come along and I see no other option but for Aurora to come and lead us to the spot, as she cannot fly we must find another means of transport there. The doctors have told me that she seems to be doing well and could be flying soon so we may yet still be able to take her." Ripred seemed to be nodding and Gregor could feel himself doing the same, it took a while but Ripred finally said "Alright, so, I say we should wait until Auroras able to fly, which means Gregor here is going to be spending some more time down here. After Aurora is in a good condition we shall have her take you two over to the area that she landed at and you will investigate, as a rat may be too much for her to carry." Gregor and Luxa both nodded, the thought of them spending time together brightened the mood, but not enough for them to forget what Auroras going through. Luxa led Gregor over to one of the many spare rooms in her quarters and got him settles in as it was getting quite late. Luxa went over to one of the rooms across the hall which Gregor assumed was her room. Gregor couldn't quite go to sleep as images of Aurora kept popping into his head, but eventually after what he could only think was an hour he dozed off.

When he awoke he noticed a fresh set of clean clothes and his backpack propped up against the corner of his room, he slipped off his current clothes, remembering to take the photo with him, then he put on the new ones, they seemed to feel finer than the last time he had worn clothes, must be a new some sort of Robe. As he was walking out of the room he noticed Luxa sitting down in one of the chairs reading as to what looked like some sort of book he walked up, she noticed him walking up and put down the book but Gregor saw what it was, it was an album of all the photos he had taken that day on Hazards birthday, he could see a tear forming in her eye as he approached. He didn't want to say anything, nothing he could say could fix anything that's going on, they had lost so much. So they just sat there, staring off into the distance remembering them all, the silence seemed to last forever before Gregor eventually spoke up "It's going to be ok Luxa, nobody else needs to die." She sat there, staring at him, the tears more prominent now, she had never stopped remembering them, while Gregor was in the Overland she had to constantly live with the knowledge of their deaths, always being reminded of it. The only thing she could do was cry for them. Before Gregor even knew what he was doing he had reached in to hug her, their arms embraced each other and somewhere along the way they had kissed. The feeling came back to Gregor, the tingle throughout his spine, the one he had missed for all those months. They let go of each other and Luxa had stopped crying, she finally had someone to share the grief with. It took a few moments before Gregor and Luxa eventually got up and finished getting ready, Gregor cleaned himself up in one of the many baths that they had and one of the staff eventually brought him some clean clothes and Gregor put them on. He wandered around the halls before eventually spotting Vikus, he was surprised to have not seen him earlier. Vikus also seemed to notice him as he started walking towards him "Ah Gregor the Overlander, it's been sometime, hasn't it." "Why yes it has been Vikus, so hows it been going since I last visited, I heard about Luxa's, experience." "Yes, well that was very unfortunate, but it seems to be going well, for no battles have been fought in the past months, we can only hope for the best." "That's great news, maybe the Underland can finally be at peace." "I wish Gregor, but even with the new treaty, some still decline the peace, they think we are plotting an attack, and we still have those who are excluded from the treaty such as the spinners, although they seem to not be causing any trouble, our only worry is the cutters, we have had very little knowledge of their activities lately, as if something has happened to them." Gregor nodded, it did seem likely for war to break out again, especially in a place such as the Underland, but there was always hope. With that, they parted ways and Gregor went to go check on Aurora in the hospital.

When he arrived he noticed Luxa by the glass, talking through what seemed to be some sort of silk mesh frame. Aurora was on the other side, even though it had only been a night, being the soon to be queens bond had some pretty good perks. The hospital room must have been at least double the size of the other ones and her stitching had looked to be brand new and clean, most of her bandages had been removed and only the scars remained. She still had a long way to go. Aurora noticed Gregor coming and instead of her regular purring her voice was more rough and crackly "ah, Gregor... It's nice to... see you again." "You to Aurora, so what have you two been up too." Aurora looked at Luxa and Luxa nodded, Gregor remembered that Aurora still didn't know that Gregor knew about the prophecy but Luxa seemed to reassure her that he did. "We have been discussing what I... had seen. It was not a good sight Gregor, I had noticed around 20 cutter carcasses scattering the ground, which is why I landed, but when I did the ooze seemed to latch out and grab me from under the grass. It was... not pleasant" She shuddered with the last few words, obviously remembering what had happened." She continued "I do not believe I found where we are suppose to go but evidently was in the right... direction, this ooze could explain the absence of cutter activity, as they may be hiding from it... or worse." Those words lingered in the air, this seemed to be the enemy the prophecy warned about for sure. Just as Gregor and Luxa was saying their goodbyes and were about to leave a loud shattering sound, then a scream, Luxa and Gregor and what seemed to be 2 people in those hazmat suits ran towards the noise, as they turned the corner, they stopped in their tracks, the sight before them was enough to make anyone puke.

 **Thanks for the views guys, hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took a little more time than usual to come out but I had some stuff to do.  
** **even though the chapters called the plan, wasn't that much planning in it, couldn't think of anything else. hoping by chapter 10 they leave  
the palace but you never know, might be less or more time.**

 **once again sorry if u notice any spelling mistakes but have a good day :D**


	9. Chapter 08 - The Wait

**Chapter 08 - The Wait**

* * *

The sight before Gregor and Luxa has nearly been as worse as the sight of Aurora. The scientist must have been transporting a vial of the ooze and she dropped it, the ooze, instead of just being ooze and lying there, it moved, not in a glob, but in a trail, the worms inside didn't live in the ooze, they made it, they excreted the stuff. The worms approached the doctor in the hazmat suit that had dropped it, slowly but steadily, her feet were implanted in the stuff, it was holding her down, she was trying to get out but it was no use. Once the worms reached her it was no time at all, they started digging into her hazmat suit. Luckily it was thick enough to hold them off for enough time for her to wiggle out but not fast enough that they didn't take something with her, a large chunk of her leg was just... gone, like it had been evaporated, she stood there staring, internally screaming, then she passed out. The other two doctors stopped for a moment, shocked as to what just happened before they ran up and dragged the lady out of there, by now another few people had gathered and started desperately trying to collect the worms, before eventually giving up and bringing over, what Gregor could only think of as a fire extinguisher, but it shot what Gregor could only say, was not flame retardant. A liquid sprayed out of the glass tube, it got all over the worms, the walls, and the floor, then one of the doctors grabbed a torch and threw it in. The flames erupted in a quick and violent explosion, nothing could survive that, and it turned out he was right, the ooze and worms had been completely disintegrated in seconds. A few people came by and cleaned up the mess before eventually leaving, the hallway was just a black scorched mess now. It all happened so fast Gregor didn't even know what had happened, it took a few seconds for him to even understand what happened. Luxa brought him back to attention and dragged him away, he could tell she didn't want to see that as much as he did.

They spent the next few hours wandering the halls, pondering on what they could do next before somebody came over and told them it was time to eat. Without even knowing it, Gregor had been starving himself, he hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. They arrived at the dining hall and he looked around and saw all the familiar faces, Vikus, Ripred, Luxa of course, even mareth, who Gregor hadn't seen much of until this point. He noticed an empty spot on the table but before he could ask Hazard came through the doors behind him, oh Hazard, he hadn't even remembered to say hi to Hazard. They all got seated and started conversing until eventually, they brought up some subjects that involved Gregor "So, Gregor, it came to us as a surprise that you were visiting, Luxa had barely said a word until she went to get you. You wouldn't have known anything about this now would you?" Vikus said, seemingly harmless but Gregor could tell he was slightly upset by Luxa just bringing Gregor down here. "Um. No, I had no idea of anything going on down here, apparently, Luxa was writing me notes but my mom kept throwing them out. I'm as surprised as you are to be suddenly tossed down here." He didn't mention the whole, Underland's in danger, and the fact that they found another prophecy. "ah, I see. It just seemed a coincidence that the moment you arrive, some strange parasite appears." Gregor could tell he was trying to get onto something. Gregor looked over at Luxa, Luxa bit her lip a bit, he knew she hadn't told Vikus because, of the fact that she might get thrown into the dungeon again, but so could Gregor if Vikus thought he had brought it down here with him. After a few seconds Luxa sighed, "Vikus, I must tell you something, but you must keep it a secret, and not tell anybody about it, even if your life depended on it, you too Hazard and Mareth, as I have not told you either." Gregor understood not telling Mareth, as he pretty much lead the army, but Hazard was a surprise, he seemed trustworthy to him, although it didn't matter now. "I... I found something in my quarters. A secret room." Vikus looked relieved knowing it wasn't Gregor who caused the problem, but then confused and upset that she didn't tell him about this earlier, Mareth and Hazard were just waiting for more "So.." Vikus said "What is in this secret room that you found?" Luxa took a second, debating if it was too late or not "A prophecy, the warriors resurrection." The entire room fell silent. Mareth and Hazard stood there wide eyed and mouths open, not knowing what to say, a new prophecy must have been like winning a lottery for them. Vikus just sat there, silent, debating on what to do "So. In this prophecy Luxa, what does it mention, and why wait so long to tell me of this?" Luxa stared at him, nervously she answered, "Because it mentions be going on another quest, and like last time you guys locked me in a dungeon." The image of Luxas stare popped back into Gregors mind, so full of hatred, that moment had broken Gregors heart, but it seemed to have worked out in the end. "Yes, that... incident, I understand. As you know I would highly disagree with this, but if it is written, then it must be." Gregor kinda just sat there, as shocked as Luxa was too, nobody could really believe it, Luxa being a queen in less than year and all, just instantly allowed to go, "Man seems like Ripreds attempts to make everyone a little less worshiping of the prophecies were failing." He thought. As he was thinking that, Ripred chimed in "Well, I guess that's it then, should we show them the prophecy now?"

They had all nearly finished eating but the whole new prophecy idea seemed to completely make them forget about that. Luxa and Gregor both stood up, shortly followed by Ripred and the rest of them, "I guess now's the best time were going to get." Luxa sounded happy to get that off her chest, must have been weighing her down a lot. As they went down the hallways to Luxas quarters he could hear Vikus say something to Ripred, he didn't hear what Vikus had said but Ripred sure didn't care "Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't betray my bond Vikus." Ripred was smirking at it, obviously, Vikus had wanted to know why Ripred of all people hadn't said anything, now Ripred had a pretty good excuse though. They eventually arrived at the wall and Luxa bent down and pressed the button, the door clicked open as usual and Vikus let out some sort of sound, obviously amazed at how nobody has found this. Once they all were crammed into the room, Gregor turned on one of the flashlights and shone it at the prophecy, everybody seemed to be quiet for those next few moments, all just studying it as Gregor had when he first saw it. Vikus eventually turned around and said "Well, that's interesting, I still don't know why you wouldn't have truste-" He was cut off by somebody coming into the quarters saying "Luxa! Luxa! Auroras awake! She seems to be doing well and we can finally release her from the hospital ward!"

 **Sorry for delay, school tests and work kept me from writing, heres this chapter, tried to make it good but I feel as if it wasnt the best.**


	10. Chapter 09 - Training Day

**Chapter 09 - Training Day**

* * *

 **Hey guys, just a quick msg, just to fill you guys in on something with the story,**

 **So, since Aurora was injured, obviously, she can't fly right now, so I'm going to have to make it so that**

 **Gregor stays there for around 1-2 weeks, I will be doing a fast transition, just imagine him hanging out there and stuff, fill it in with your own mind**

 **the part in this story is going to be before that, but at the end, you will see my transition to the 1-2 week period of time not in the story.**

 **Anyways, thx for the views and thanks for those who stuck with me since the start :D**

* * *

Luxa nearly jumped at the sudden news, the fact of Aurora feeling better must have been the best news she had gotten the entire day. Remembering that we were in a hidden room Gregor had to quickly put his hand over her mouth and shush her. After a few seconds the lady left the room, obviously thinking that she wasn't here and went out looking, Gregor and Luxa quickly opened the door and got everybody out, they said their goodbyes, Gregor could tell Vikus wanted to say something but he knew that Luxa wanted to go see Aurora so Vikus was keeping quiet. Gregor followed Luxa the best he could as she was darting through the halls, eventually, they reached the hospital to see Aurora on her claws. Her wing was still damaged and she couldn't fly that well, but she could still move. A few doctors were helping her to get on her claws, Aurora noticed Luxa standing on the window and it seemed to give her energy because soon the doctors weren't needed. Aurora slowly made her way to the door of the room and was let out. Luxa ran to Aurora and hugged her, Gregor noticed Aurora give out a puff of air, most likely being nearly strangled to death by Luxa wasn't helping her out "Hey Luxa, you gonna let her breath now?" Luxa backed away a little embarrassed, "Thank you, Gregor." Aurora puffed out. Luxa stood there staring at her bond, Aurora was still in rough shape, fur missing in patches, her wing still looking like it had been torn off, but compared to the first time Gregor saw her, she looked a lot better. Gregor could see water forming in Luxa's eye, "Never again Aurora... I'll never leave you again." Luxa started crying, Aurora couldn't do much to comfort Luxa, as her wings couldn't extend out for a hug. Instead, Gregor took over and said what Aurora was thinking "It's ok Luxa, She's going to be ok, it's not your fault." Luxa seemed to stop crying for a moment, but she didn't stop, Gregor came in and hugged her, she leaned in on his shoulder for comfort and cried. Eventually, she stopped and they walked out of the hospital room towards Luxa's Quarters.

When they arrived Aurora sort of, waddled her way over to one of the hanging racks set up in the quarters. She settled herself there and eventually dozed off, leaving Luxa and Gregor alone in the room. Gregor hadn't seemed to notice it but it was about midnight now. Luxa and Gregor both settled themselves into their beds, Gregor noticed his backpack in the corner, there was a small black wing hanging out of it. He started crying, he couldn't help it, the thoughts of Area flowed over him, when he first bonded, on the boat when Pandora was eaten by mites and Gregor saved Ares. When Ares was infected by the plague, him being rejected by the other bats, his hideout where he slept. Gregor couldn't help it, he cried harder. Gregor didn't notice but Luxa had come over and sat beside him. Luxa stared at Gregor, she was sad too, she knew what he was going through but Gregor had lost his bond, at least hers was still alive. "Gregor, I didn't want to mention it because it might bring up some bad memories, but, we found Ares's body. It was brought back to Regalia and everyone considered what to do with it, I told them of his hideout, of where he stayed on the lonely days. Everybody decided to bury him there, and since we can't bury him in dirt like you do in the overland we buried him in rocks and sealed it off. You can visit his body if you like, maybe we can go tomorr-" Gregor cut her off, he knew she was just trying to be friendly, but he couldn't look at Ares, not after everything that happened, he couldn't stand to think of it. "It's ok Luxa, I... I don't need to see him, I'll be alright." She knew it was a lie, and so did Gregor, but they didn't say anything. Luxa didn't leave the room she settled down beside Gregor, she buried her head into Gregor, Gregor could feel her starting to cry too. Gregor stayed still, they laid there in silence, until they eventually dozed off together.

Gregor awoke still next to Luxa, he woke her up and they both got ready. Luxa had informed Gregor that today was going to be his first day of training. He had thought it to be a funny thought that him fighting in one of their biggest wars would have gotten him off of training but it seemed that even the best of warriors still needed training. When he first arrived he could barely even touch his toes, now he could do the same moves that Luxa could do. They arrived at the arena not too late and a few people crowded around him, saying how good it was to have him back, and how they appreciated him for what he had done. Eventually once everybody had gotten use to him being there they started training, it was simple stretches at first but eventually, it became full on cartwheels while slashing and backflipping over large objects while not stabbing yourself. A lot of their moves were based on speed and agility Gregor noticed, not much on brute force, Gregor assumed that since a lot of the Underland was already filled with brute force creatures, speed and precision was the way to go. A few sparring matches were put together and Gregor was put off with somebody named Patherick (Path-Rick) They exchanged greetings and shook hands, then a horn was blown and everybody started fighting at once. Gregor could feel the rager inside of him building up, wanting to burst out, but Gregor tried to do what he had been practicing for the past months, to hold it down, to control it, this was just training, even with wooden swords he could still hurt Patherick. Gregor got a few good hits on Patherick but Patherick also seemed to get some on Gregor too, every blow Patherick seemed to grow more confident, obviously winning a round against the prophecies warrior must have been some great booster for him. Eventually, they began to tire and Gregor got the last few hits on him, in the end, it turned out to be 8 to 5 Gregor, meaning he still had an edge to him, even without the "rage". They moved on to blood balls, finally, Gregor could use his rager abilities. A few people went first, they seemed to have increased the amount of blood balls shot since last time, it was now around 25 that were shot at 1-2 second intervals. The first man had hit around 6 which seemed to be a good amount because everyone was congratulating him, then Patherick was up, It seemed that he had been practicing this one a lot because he steadied himself and as soon as the blood balls shot out he seemed to just smoothly flow into them all, he only hit around 11 but everybody was very impressed. A few more went hitting around 5 each. Then Gregor stepped up, even a few people at other stations seemed to stop and look at him, he let the rager flow over him, he could see the blood balls lined up next to the launchers glow in red, he was ready, he steadied himself and prepared, when the first one shot it was as if he had been waiting for it his entire life, energy just seemed to rush through him, he felt... surprisingly great. When the first one got in contact with his blade, his mouth curled into a slight smile, then the second, then the third, one after another they hit his blade, bursting and leaving him covered in a jelly-like substance. By the end he felt fantastic, he was smiling but at the thought of that he remembered the snakes, and how they had said he seemed to enjoy killing, he never liked it, but he liked that he was good at something, he hid his smile and was told that he hit every one of them. Gregor walked off and was congratulated by some people, he met up with Luxa and was told that that was the ending of todays training. There was still much more to go, Luxa had told Gregor that there would be bat training, and it was going to be rough for Gregor, seeing the bats flying around, but after the night of crying, he felt he had to do it. They walked off and continued their regular duties, Gregor still had a long time to go before the quest, but it had to be done, especially for Auroras sake. The next few weeks went by slowly for Gregor, it seemed to be a constant cycle of training and resting and eating. He had a few days to himself, he wrote notes to his parents letting them know he was ok and that he was going to be there a while, he got a few responses, they were doing ok, on one of the days he even visited them, he brought back some money and cool toys that had fallen down, he never mentioned to his mom that he knew about Luxas letters, but by the look that Gregor could see on her face, he could tell that she was sorry.


	11. Chapter 10 - Preparations

**Chapter 10 - Preparations**

* * *

It had been around a month now since Gregor had arrived. Aurora had healed to nearly her full potential by now. She was flying around and could carry nearly 2/3 of what she could before. Luxa seemed to be getting better with what was happening now, she seemed to have gotten over the months that they were apart, Gregor knew she could never really forget but she didn't cry at night anymore. The first few weeks had been constant training, which Gregor didn't want to admit, did seem to help a lot, he was doing a lot more than what he was doing on the surface. The first week had been ground training, acrobatics and sword work, but the second week, which Gregor had the hardest time with, was bat training. It brought up all sorts of memories of Ares, he spent the first few nights crying to sleep with Luxa comforting him. Eventually, he built up some strength and got it over with. He was partnered up with a bat called Youstic (You-Stick) , He wasn't that bad of a Bat, not as strong as Ares was, but it was close, the only thing to remind him that it wasn't Ares was a bright orange ring going down the center of his coat. They worked well together, coming in either first or second in most of the competitions. At the end of it, they said there goodbyes and parted, as much as Gregor thought, he never admitted that it did feel good to fly with a bat again.

Once the training was over, and Aurora had been healed back to close to her former self. They all started meeting in private rooms, Vikus attended sometimes, to try and give support wherever needed. He said he could supply food and weapons, but not a lot as to make it not suspicious. Ripred was more worried with getting through the jungle again without a guide. Ripred mentioned bringing Hazard along, but Vikus quickly shot it down with the fact of it "disobeying" the prophecy. Eventually, they got on to the topic of discussing what the entire prophecy actually meant, they knew they had to go into the Jungle to find something but they still didn't know what. Luxa unrolled a scroll containing the prophecy and read it aloud "

 **~~The Prophecy of the Resurrected~~**

 _ **From over and under, they intertwine**_

 _ **to form a human vine.**_

 _ **Time ticks and the floor clicks,**_

 _ **2 Lovers, over and under, one is dead, the other died with.**_

 _ **Seemingly gone forever, but resurrected, for time is not in their favor**_

 _ **The newfound enemy, comes from within the vines**_

 _ **The Queen and Warrior, with a rat and a bat, and someone along the way.**_

 _ **when time is done, there will only be 4.**_

 _ **Where the water meets rock, there will be a shock.**_

 _ **Over and Under, and Over and Under, for where will the warrior stand**_

 _ **"**_

They decided that the first line, from over and under, they intertwine, most likely meant the overland and Underland, which Gregor and Luxa both knew it was them. The second line was more difficult, Time ticks and the floor clicks, they thought it could have been the time that Gregor spent on the surface, and the hidden prophecy room. It was not really decided directly onto what it was but that was the best one they had come up with. The next line was a little more obvious, Vikus didn't like the idea and Ripred merely smirked at the 2 lovers part. They all knew it was Luxa and Gregor who were the lovers, over and under, Overland and Underland. One is dead, the other died with, must have meant when Gregor "died" and Luxa "Died" with him. Everyone had thought they were gone forever but they were resurrected as it says. Everyone stared at the for time is not in their favor line, obviously a warning of some sort, but they didn't know of what exactly. They eventually decided it must have something to do with the purple ooze worms. Vikus mentioned that they were now being called in the science rooms as the Slimers. A strange name but the ooze must be somewhat slimy. The next line, the newfound enemy, comes from within the vines meant that the Slimers must have come from the Jungle, as that is where they were discovered by Aurora. The next few lines were easy, saying who went on the quest, and what they needed to look for. The only line nobody seemed to get was, Over and Under, and Over and Under, for where will the Warrior stand. It was uncertain but one suggestion that seemed the best was Gregor deciding where he would stay at the end of the quest, Luxa seemed to perk up a bit at the thought of Gregor staying in the Underland. Once discussing it was over, it was set that they would go out the secret exit in the nursery. Aurora and Youstic would meet them there, Youstic had no idea of what they were doing, as he was told it was just going to be a routine patrol, but once he saw the supplies he would be dumb if he didn't know what was really going on. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. It was set to give Aurora 3 more days to build strength than they were to be leaving. The first 2 days were simply just drinking water to make up for the small amount of water they will be drinking during the quest. They talked a little more about it, discovering a route that could bring them to a well-known lake inside the Jungle, which could be the water they are looking for, they would need to land a distance away in some not that well surveyed land, but for the cut in the length of the journey it was decided it was worth the risk.

* * *

 **sorry for the shorter chapter, didn't have much time, hope you're enjoying so far, next chapter is them leaving... finally :D**


	12. Chapter 11 - Taking Flight

**Chapter 11 - Taking Flight**

* * *

Gregor woke up the next day ready to go. He had been preparing for this day for a month now. He woke up in a surprisingly good mood considering he was about to go on an adventure that could result in people dying. He got ready in the usual Underlander wear, he was told that Vikus had packed some sort of light armor on Aurora to hand out to Gregor and Luxa when they arrived. He suddenly remembered that he needed a sword! One of the most important things he needed, and he nearly forgot, he almost instinctively started heading over to the museum to grab sandwiches sword before he stopped in his tracks. He had broken his only sword, snapped it clean in two. He didn't really know what to do now, he couldn't cause any suspicion by asking somebody where he can get a brand new sword and holster, so he casually searched around the palace for Vikus. He eventually found him in some sort of library filled with scrolls. Gregor knocked on one of the walls as to alert Vikus of his presence. Vikus smiled at Gregor and said "Missing something?" Gregor nodded, "Ya, it's just... I kind of need a sword..." Vikus let out a little chuckle, remembering the big scene Gregor had thrown at the arena, it was a lot more professional when it had happened, now it seemed to be a funny memory. Vikus reached behind him and pulled out an object covered in a cloth, he handed it to Gregor. Gregor grabbed it and said thanks before pulling off the cloth- The cloth, it was so familiar, like he had done this before... He basically tore the cloth off to reveal the blade, not just any blade, It was sandwiches blade. "How, how is this possible?" Vikus merely smirked and said "Do you not think we have some of the finest blacksmiths out there, fixing a blade that had cleanly snapped in two was not that hard of a task." Gregor felt relieved, knowing he hadn't totally destroyed some sort of praised artifact to the Underlanders. He did notice a thin line in the sword, obviously where they had mended it back together. "This is amazing, thank's Vikus." "There is no need to thank me Gregor, after all, I'm not the one who mended it back together." Gregor nodded, he also saw the belt to the blade on the ground near the chair, Gregor reached down and picked it up, saying another quick thank you to Vikus.

Gregor headed down to the museum remembering that he should grab some extra supplies anyways, when he arrived he noticed a small blue backpack sitting in a corner, some kid must have lost it while walking. When he opened it he saw a soda can, remembering how it had come in use last time he decided to leave it in and stuck some more batteries, duct tape, and an interesting looking flashlight Gregor could only think was waterproof. He finished packing and brought the pack up to his room in Luxa's quarters. Luxa was sitting on the couch with Hazard playing some sort of matching game, It looked like a bunch of cards with random markings and scribbles on them, then he noticed that Luxa wasn't playing with Hazard, Hazard was teaching Luxa some sort of language. Gregor walked over and Luxa looked up and said "Look at this Gregor! Hazard has figured out a way to right down the crawlers language, I can't seem to understand any of it though." Hazard did somewhat of a sigh, he must have been trying to teach Luxa the language and she wasn't catching on. "Here, try it on me." Gregor said to Hazard, he seemed to get a little excited and quickly laid out all the cards. He pointed to a few showing the words that they meant and then told Gregor to make a sentence with them. To Gregor, all the cards looked the same, a few random scratches here and there, and some weird circles. Gregor tried the best he could but he ended up just making jumbled up sentences. Eventually, even Hazard gave up and just started to pack them all up, it was nearing the time that they were instructed to meet at the nursery. They told Hazard goodbye and thanked him for trying, he hugged them then ran off into some other room which Gregor could only guess was his. Luxa noticed the blade on Gregor's waist and remarked "You better be careful with that, you don't want to die again now do you?" They each let out a chuckle and carried on down to the nursery, it didn't seem to set on them that they could be going to their death.

When they arrived at the nursery it seemed that it had changed since Gregor was last there, much more lighting and overall peace was there, the walls had been decorated more and the animals looked less fighting. The only thing left that had some scariness left was the one big turtle in the room. Ripred was already there waiting, when he noticed Luxa and Gregor he quickly called out to them "Hurry! Hurry! the bats were early and Youstic is arguing!" Luxa and Gregor quickly ran their way into the room and opened up the turtle. They made their way down the stairs to see Aurora and Youstic fighting, Gregor knew this wasn't going to be good. Luxa was the first to speak "Stop! Youstic you are not needed any further than our transport to the jungle, tell everyone what you want, but only after we are there, you aren't needed for this!" Youstic stared at her for a while, before he apologized "Sorry, I did not mean to cause a problem, and I'm not arguing because I don't want to do this, I want to join you on the quest! 1 bat is not nearly enough for a party like this... and, I've never even left regalia, I've been here for the majority of my life, always being used as a training bat, when the warrior returned I saw it as a chance for me to get out, to do something, anything with my life. I made sure to be partnered with Gregor that day, and it looked like it worked because when I received word that I was being tasked for a patrol with Aurora, I knew something was up. Please, Let me come, you may have use for me yet!" Luxa stared at him, she looked sad, knowing this bats story she couldn't just deny him, but she knew she had to, "I'm sorry, but.. we can't let you, the... prophecy says 1 bat." Gregor could see Youstic freak out inside, another prophecy, this was one of the most exciting things he had ever known, and that he could have been part of it, Gregor could nearly feel Youstic's heart snap inside. Then Gregor remembered a line in the prophecy "And someone along the way..." Everyone just stopped and stared at Gregor, Gregor continued "And someone along the way, in the prophecy! It mentions one more along the way, it could be Youstic, I mean, he wasn't even suppose to go, but on the way here he wanted it, or along the way." Luxa and Ripred looked at Gregor with confused looks, even Ripred must have thought it was going to happen some other time, or some other creature. Eventually, Ripred spoke up "Luxa, I believe Gregor has a point, Youstic could be the other member we need." Luxa stood there for a few seconds, before eventually declaring "Youstic, this is your lucky day, you're going to come with us. Now, everyone, let's get going." Youstic nearly erupted in joy, Gregor felt happy for him too, after being in Regalia for most of his life, eventually being let out, especially on a prophecy, must have been a dream come true. Gregor and Luxa both got on Aurora while Ripred and some of the supplies went on Youstic. They Double checked everything and with one last strap tightened, Luxa let out the signal and they both flew off into the darkness.

 **Once again, thank you all for reading, and if you notice and errors or major problems, please tell me**

 **always here to help make it better.**


	13. News

**Hey guys, just some information**

 **I am going to be releasing chapters a lot more slow then from the start,**

 **some of you may have already seen how it went from 1 a day, to 1 every 2 days, now 1 every 3 days.**

 **I've been at a stand still and cant think of what to write.**

 **its just going to take a longer time for the chapters to be released. Hopefully you guys don't mind this.**

 **if you have any ideas feel free to PM me them.**

 **UPDATE: Sorry guys, I'm taking a long break now. I've lost interest and don't have time to continue writing, who knows, might get back into it someday.**


End file.
